No Man's Land
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: On stardate 5248.9, three Federation ships entered the Neutral Zone for exploration purposes. The Enterprise crew is distraught at McCoy's transfer to another of these ships, but this may just be the first step in a long web of deadly conspiracy...
1. Illogical

**A/N: Well, let's see how this will turn out. I don't own Star Trek through this entire story. Let the lies and twists commence.**

* * *

**Official notice of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets with the Romulan Empire:**

**Diplomatic negotiations reached a compromise on stardate 5104.6 concerning the Neutral Zone between the Federation and Romulan Empire. All ships must respect the new parameters: the Neutral Zone remains in full effect for all ships except those of exploratory nature. Repeat: only exploratory ships of both the Federation and Romulan Empire are now allowed into the Neutral Zone for exploration and scientific purposes. All other ships will be subject to severe punishment from both governments if found violating the Neutral Zone. If a Federation juggernaut or battle cruiser, or a Romulan Warbird or Blackhawk is found within the Neutral Zone, it will be considered an act of war. Federation starships and Romulan Birds of Prey are permitted within the region due to their extensive scientific equipment. There shall be NO CONFLICT between the Federation and Romulan ships while in the Neutral Zone. Any hostile actions between Romulan and Federation ships will be considered an unprovoked attack and, as such, an act of war. The far edges of the Neutral Zone shall be respected and no ship is to cross into the opposite territory. Any act of a Federation ship crossing into Romulan space, or Romulan ship crossing into Federation space, will be considered a breach of borders and be treated according to the jurisdiction of the space the ship is in (Romulans will be handled according to Federation law, the Federation members will be handled according to Romulan law). This is signed by the Federation president and board members as well as the Romulan Praetor and High Council. Until further notice, the Neutral Zone is open to exploration.**

**Effective stardate 5104.6**

* * *

"Admiral, this is outrageous!" Kirk fumed. "On what grounds-"

"On the grounds that three ships will be entering the Neutral Zone for exploration and, as such, we will need to spread our resources across those ships," Admiral Jason Harbinger drummed.

"'Spread resources'? That's your excuse?" Kirk leaned forward. "You do realize that we're talking about human beings."

"Captain Kirk," Harbinger said, no longer bothering with the runaround of protests and reasons. "I have approved the _Apache_'s request and the decision is final. Tell your Chief Medical Officer to start packing for transfer to the _Apache_ and prepare your crew to receive a new CMO." The transmission ended, from Harbinger's end. Kirk didn't even have the satisfaction of cutting it himself.

Kirk gritted his teeth and the next thing he knew there was a formidable dent in the desk and his hand hurt like crazy. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds before the throbbing shook him out of it. With a mighty sigh, he turned and headed for Sickbay.

Transfer his Chief Medical Officer! Now? It made no sense, and Kirk always hated it when the only reasons Starfleet Command would give for doing something was 'because I outrank you and I said so'.

The doors swooshed open and he walked through. Nurses and orderlies milled about, some attending to a couple patients, most chatting with each other. Inwardly, he smiled. It was always a good sign when Sickbay wasn't busy. The _Enterprise_ had been on calm, routine missions lately.

Nurse Chapel spotted him and walked over. "Hello, Captain." She glanced down at his hand. "Alright, what happened?"

"I hit something," he said quietly. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I feel sorry for whatever it was you hit," she remarked, crossing to retrieve some tools. Kirk recognized a dermal regenerator and a bone knitter.

"Now, this is going to numb your hand so that you won't feel the bones reset," Chapel soothed, pushing a hypospray against his wrist.

As she spoke Dr. McCoy stepped out of his office. He walked over to them and quietly said "Thanks, Chris, I'll take it from here."

"Sure, Doctor," she replied, though her eyes read that she knew something was up. McCoy was rarely that soft-spoken.

McCoy finished fixing Kirk's hand, who flexed it as the feeling returned. "Thanks." Kirk took a deep breath and braced himself. "Bones…"

"I already know, Jim."

"You do?" Kirk backtracked.

McCoy nodded. "I got a message this morning. It wouldn't say why, though."

At that Kirk got angry all over again. "Some excuse about 'spreading resources' among the ships entering the Neutral Zone day after tomorrow. As I understand it, you're going to the _Apache_, which is sending us its Chief Medical Officer."

McCoy nodded again. "Dr. Carter. Never met him. He's done some pretty remarkable work with aquatic creatures."

"Yes, well." Kirk let out a long sigh. "He won't replace you."

"No one can replace anyone, Jim." McCoy started putting the supplies away.

There was a moment of silence between them. "Bones," Kirk tried. "I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper.

McCoy walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could." He looked pointedly at Kirk's fingers. "And busted a hand in the process."

Kirk choked on a harsh laugh. "You should see the desk."

McCoy quirked an eyebrow. "Do I _want_ to see the desk?"

Kirk acknowledged probably not and they shared a laugh. Afterwards they took a break to eat lunch together. Before Starfleet would take that away.

* * *

Spock often found illogical decisions within Starfleet Command and other branches of the Federation (what else could one expect in a society with a lot of humans and other illogical creatures?). Yet as he studied the transfer orders for Dr. McCoy, he found that he could not logically make sense of them. The reasons were fraught with holes, and there was no spectacular instance resulting in a transfer, either as punishment or a commendation. Granted, while McCoy had a record of borderline insubordination, it tended to cultivate more answers than problems.

Spock was baffled.

On the day the transfer was taking place he stopped by the doctor's quarters. A buzzer ring and 'come in' later he was standing just inside the door as McCoy finished gathering his bags. There weren't many. Only one standard Starfleet suitcase sat on the bed. Next to it was a small, black satchel. McCoy glanced up at him.

"Hello, Spock."

"Hello, Doctor." Spock remained where he was, silent. McCoy loaded his last item into the bag- the framed picture of Joanna he always kept on his desk. With it in place just so, he turned to the Vulcan.

"Well, don't be a stranger, Spock. You need something?"

Spock shifted. "I am… aware of your transfer, Doctor," he said slowly.

McCoy measured him with a level gaze. "Most people are."

"I find it," Spock hesitated. "A very illogical move."

McCoy continued to gaze at him. "Spock," he said. "You know that my transfer is to 'spread the resources' across the ships entering the Neutral Zone."

"The _Enterprise_, the _Justice_ and the _Apache_," Spock recited.

"Right." McCoy crossed his arms. "If Starfleet is truly 'spreading the resources' across these ships, then how come the switch between Dr. Carter and myself is the only transfer on record?"

At this, Spock raised an eyebrow. "This is true," he noted.

"Good. I thought those Vulcan brains of yours would catch on." McCoy picked up his luggage.

"What precisely are you suggesting, Doctor?" Spock clarified.

McCoy shrugged and stopped in front of him. The nonchalance was offset by the serious look he directed at Spock. "Only that something may be rotten in Denmark. You and Jim had better keep an eye out. And while we're all in the Neutral Zone," McCoy moved past him. "Better keep two eyes out."

* * *

Scotty absolutely hated it whenever a good crewman got transferred (unless it was by request for something better, not that one could do much better than the _Enterprise_). Seeing McCoy leave was probably the worst. The doctor had seemed very thoughtful, despite the heartfelt handshake and quip 'you better watch yourself closely, Scotty. I won't be there to patch you up every time something goes wrong.' Then he'd walked up to his things on the transporter pad and beamed over. Kirk had let out such a sigh that Scotty pretended he hadn't noticed.

Then he beamed over Dr. Carter.

The man was about McCoy's age, though maybe a year or two older and had more grey hair. Quaint glasses perched on his nose and he seemed very cheerful and agreeable. He and the captain exchanged pleasantries, though while Dr. Carter's were genuine Scotty could tell when Kirk was only putting on a polite show. The doctor's laughing and upbeat character was almost the polar opposite of McCoy's somewhat surly, straightforward mood.

When everyone left the transporter room Scotty sighed. Somehow, he mused tracing a hand over the beloved console, the _Enterprise_ didn't quite feel the same without McCoy.

He indulged in the melancholy for only a few minutes. Then he straightened and marched smartly for Engineering. He had a ship to prepare for the Neutral Zone.

* * *

**Danger is coming. But the question is, danger for whom?**


	2. Not the Same

**A/N: Guh, conspiracies are about as hard to write as mysteries. While I feel that most of this chapter is meh fluff-stuff, it does raise some beginning questions and clues. Thus, I feel that this is both superfluous and necessary (and yes, I know those really don't work in the same sentence and that they sort of cancel each other out, but oh well). I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

McCoy materialized into the _Apache's_ transporter room and looked around. It was almost identical to the _Enterprise's_. He picked up his suitcase and stepped off the platform.

"Welcome aboard, Doctor McCoy," a smiling man said. He had dashing dark hair and glittering eyes. He carried an air of authority like Kirk, only differently. While Kirk wore his authority as a reserved muscle, willing to use it when needed (or allowing enemies a peak at his power), this captain held it as a tool. McCoy couldn't figure out just what he would use that tool for just yet.

"I'm Captain Brahms," he introduced. They shook hands, and Brahms turned to the man next to him. The stiff posture and emotionless face clued McCoy in long before the greenish skin and pointed ears. This man was a Vulcan.

"This is my first officer, Saolos." Saolos inclined his head in greeting. McCoy returned the gesture, murmuring "First Officer."

Considering Spock's success on the _Enterprise_, more Vulcans were joining Starfleet and excelling. McCoy was not surprised to see another Vulcan XO.

"Well, Doctor," Brahms said, clasping his hands. "This may not be the _Enterprise_ but we've still got state-of-the-art facilities and a few other tricks up our sleeves. A proper tour will have to wait, however, as we are still in the process of preparing for the Neutral Zone."

"Of course," McCoy acknowledged.

"Saolos here can show you to your quarters and Sickbay; I'm sure you'll want to drop your things off and get acquainted with your new working assignment."

"Indeed," he replied, if slightly stonily.

Brahms excused himself for the bridge and McCoy picked up his suitcase again while readjusting his satchel. Saolos did not offer to carry anything.

"If you will follow me, Doctor," Saolos said, then walked crisply out of the room. McCoy hurried after him.

"Your quarters," Saolos announced when they arrived. McCoy peered in. They didn't look all that different. He dropped his luggage inside the door and faced Saolos. "Okay, so where's Sickbay?"

The Vulcan did not comment on his choice to not unpack. Instead, he simply turned and walked on through the corridor. A few halls later and they arrived at Sickbay's main entrance. McCoy was grateful; at least his quarters were on the same deck.

"Doctor, I shall leave you to explore and get acquainted," Saolos said suddenly. "I must return to my post on the bridge."

"Oh, well, then it was nice meeting you."

The quip fell flat as Saolos merely turned and left.

McCoy huffed. "Well, _that's_ a friendly personality," he grumbled to himself. There was a giggle from behind him. He turned and saw a lovely red-headed girl blushing. She quickly got a hold of herself.

"He's a Vulcan, so it's apparently okay for him a prick," she mentioned.

"It's still no excuse for being rude," he asserted.

She shook her head. "Perhaps." Spotting the rank on his uniform, she looked up at him. "Are you the new CMO?"

"It looks like it," he said tiredly, trying not to think of Jim or Spock.

"Well, hello then!" She stuck out a hand and he shook it. "I'm your Head Nurse, Julia Granger."

"Leonard McCoy," he said warmly. At that moment a young man stuck his head into the room.

"Nurse, has the new-? Oh! Hello," the man walked smoothly towards them. "Are you Leonard McCoy?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," the man said. "I'm Elias Mason, AMO."

The three of them chatted for a little bit. Granger was very optimistic and spunky, while Mason was knowledgeable and agreeable. They were a more upbeat contrast to Chapel and M'Benga, who had steel wills and quiet manners. McCoy fought off the pang in his heart.

Mason showed him around Sickbay. Most of the layout was the same, with a few exceptions. The biggest one was a lab branching off from the complex that contained a massive tank of water.

"Well, this isn't something you see every day," McCoy commented, stepping over to it. It was waist-high and took up most of the center of the room. Water was held in place by a small force field along the top.

"We use it for studying aquatic specimens," Mason offered. "We emptied it of life and notable chemicals for this new mission; that way we have a blank slate to adjust to a creature's needs. Who knows what we might find on the planets in the Neutral Zone."

"Yes," McCoy murmured quietly, gazing into the water. "Who knows."

* * *

_Dr. Carter's way too happy,_ Christine Chapel decided. _Well, not happy, exactly. Cheerful. He's way too cheerful_. After being used to McCoy's bluntness and 'okay, let's get back to work but I'm happy, too' attitude, the eager new doctor seemed far too lively for her taste. Briefly, she considered injecting him with a depressant just to get him to slow down.

She had to admit, though, that he worked just as hard as McCoy. After settling in, the doctor buried himself in a project. The nearest she could figure out was that it concerned a filtering method to purify toxic atmospheres. When coupled with a mask, it could allow one to breathe poisons.

They entered the Neutral Zone a few days ago. So far, everything was uneventful. The nearest planet would still take a few days to reach, since they weren't allowed to travel faster than warp 5, and Captain Kirk was playing the first-time-exploring-in-enemy-territory safe and kept the ship at warp 3.

Chapel snapped out of her musings when M'Benga entered the room. "Good morning, Doctor," she greeted.

"Hello," he replied. Chapel glanced behind him but saw nothing. "Where's Dr. Carter?"

"He's already in the chemical lab. I passed by on my way over and stopped to check in." M'Benga frowned. "It was sealed, though. When I commed he answered that he was conducting application tests and that the other sealant chambers were either occupied or being worked on, and that he was seeing if his mechanism could survive whatever nasty chemicals were thrown its way."

Chapel shook her head. "Did he at least have a safe suit on?"

M'Benga shrugged. "Couldn't see. He must have, though, if he was gassing the whole room with him in it."

"Yeah…" Unconsciously, she chewed her lip. Normally, whenever McCoy had a project, she was helping him. Sometimes Mr. Spock would be there as well, in which case she always volunteered her services. Now, however, Dr. Carter seemed immersed into a world all his own; untouchable. The isolation kind of hurt.

She chastised herself and shook out of the brooding. "Let's see about those Cartolone tests," she said, back to business.

* * *

_"M- me, sir?" he squeaked. _

_ "It has to be you, Allan," the captain said._

_ He gulped nervously. "But I'm hardly qualified for such a demanding- and dubious- task…"_

_ Saolos stepped closer. "If this is to work," he droned. "Then a person must have access to places he would not normally have access to. We cannot replace the captain. It is impossible. But there is one position which grants supreme access."_

_ "The Chief Medical Officer," he said weakly._

_ The captain nodded. "The medical override can get you anywhere." He turned to Saolos. "Inform him of everything he needs to do."_

_ "Of course," Saolos said smoothly; dangerously._

_ The captain eyed him seriously. "You _do_ want to go along with this, don't you?"_

_ He gulped again. "Captain, I want to save lives," he said. "I feel that the pact is wrong. But, if there is another way-"_

_ "If there is another way, would you please enlighten us?" the captain snapped. He sighed and reigned in his temper. The he placed his hands on both of his shoulders. "I don't like having to do this anymore than you do. But it must happen if we are to save thousands of unnecessary deaths in the long run. Think of the future, Allan. Do you want the future to be riddled with war?"_

_ "No," he said firmly, some resolve seeping back into his veins._

_ "And this will put an end to that risk," the captain said._

_ He eyed him right back and drew himself up to his full height. "Alright, I'll do it. But you _will_ beam me out before everything hits the fan, right?"_

_ "We'll try," Saolos said dryly._

_ The captain shot him an icy glare. "We will," he promised. "But you've got to come through for us."_

_ "I will," he said._

Allan Carter worked harder.

* * *

_"Hey, Jim."_

"Hey, Bones," Kirk said to the computer terminal. The 'day' was winding down and he and McCoy were communicating via live link like they did every night since his transfer. While the _Justice_ was far away on the other end of the Neutral Zone, the _Enterprise_ and _Apache_ were still close enough for live transmissions.

Kirk was tired. Everyone was still slightly on edge because it was the Neutral Zone, so he didn't have many opportunities to unwind. Normally he could just talk to Bones. But now, the only chance to do that was when they were both off-shift and in their quarters. They also had to make sure there was no interference blocking the signals.

"How was your day?" he asked, to start off a conversation- any conversation.

"_It was good_," McCoy said vaguely. He frowned. _"Jim, you look tired."_

"Oh, it's nothing, just a long shift," he waved.

McCoy still eyed him. _"In the Neutral Zone. You doubled, again, didn't you?"_

Idly Kirk marveled at how, even light years away, McCoy could still read him like a book. "We have to be alert and ready for anything, Bones," he insisted.

_"Mm-hm. Right now, you're alert for nothing."_ McCoy leaned forward. _"And if you keep pulling double shifts you're going to be dead tired when a real crisis comes up. Save your strength for when you know something interesting is going to happen; like when you reach that planet you're heading for."_

"Okay, Bones." Kirk gave a weak smile. "Thanks for the advice, Doctor."

McCoy snorted. _"I'm not you doctor anymore, Jim. This is coming from your friend."_ McCoy paused and looked down, tapping his fingers for a moment. Finally, he asked, _"How's Spock?"_

Kirk resisted the urge to sigh. This felt too fake. Chatting about their days, starting off conversations with a 'how ya doin'?'… he'd never been good at long-distance relationships. He and Bones could talk about anything. And Spock…

Though the Vulcan wouldn't admit it, Kirk knew he missed their banter. Dr. Carter, while friendly, wasn't exactly social. Spock instead buried himself in his work; the upkeep of the ship.

"He's alright," Kirk said. "Staying busy. Every scanner, every sensor, and every tricorder must be in tip-top condition when we reach Vialis."

Instead of the chuckle Kirk was hoping for, McCoy frowned. _"Jim, what was the name of that planet you're going to again?"_

"Vialis," Kirk said, slightly confused. "Why?"

McCoy leaned back on the screen, his brow furrowing. _"That's the name of the planet we're heading for."_

* * *

**Being the first conspiracy that I've ever written, reviews are very much appreciated so that I can get an idea of whether or not I'm achieving what I want. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: Howdy, y'all! Thanks for the reviews! They really provide support (did I mention conspiracies are hard to write? I'm in constant fear of having it become blatantly obvious). Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been seriously addicted to this story called 'Blindsight' by Peter Watts. OH MY GOSH IT'S SO AMAZING! The whole story is on rifters (which has a com at then end, after a dot) . AHHH! You want spaceships, aliens, genetic engineering, AI, robots, neuroscience, multiple personalities, consciousness, mental disorders, sentience, life/death stuff, heck VAMPIRES... it's got it ALL! df;aipadklfjo!'! (fangirls and dies).**

**So yeah. That's why I've been a bit slow in writing this. But here it is now!**

* * *

It was before Alpha Shift the next morning that McCoy was determined to track down Captain Brahms. Jim had relayed how those were the orders from Starfleet for the _Enterprise_ to travel to Vialis, and McCoy believed him. He was _Jim_. But he'd only heard second-hand at the briefing that the _Apache_ was going to Vialis. Now, he wanted to see the orders.

Brahms wasn't in his quarters, and he wasn't on the bridge yet. Not finding him in the mess hall, McCoy gave up running all over the ship and used the computer to locate the captain. He was in conference room 2.

Grumbling to himself, he set off through the ship again, this time using a bunch of connecting rooms. It was faster, and less crowded than the halls. As he approached conference room from the secondary door, he slowed. The walls were thinner in the interior of the ship, so sounds drifted out despite the closed door. McCoy slipped closer, avoiding the sensor that opened the doors. Feeling only slightly guilty, he put his ear to the wall.

"I tell you, Admiral, everything's still going smoothly. It's only a matter of days, now." There was a pause. McCoy pressed closer, but couldn't catch more than faint rumblings. "Well, on _this_ end, everything's set. We have no secure way of checking on Allan's progress."

Allan? Allan who? He knew about a dozen Allans. There was Allan Davis, Allan Carter on the _Enterprise_, Allan March, captain of the _Justice_, Allan Beringer, this man he knew at the Academy… And Allan could also be a last name.

"Don't worry, Epnek's assured us dozens of times that he swing it on his side if you can swing it on yours." Brahms' voice grew stern. "And you can, can't you? You promised, Admiral, I don't want anyone to get court-martialed for this."

McCoy couldn't catch the answer. But this was downright strange. Admiral who? He closed his eyes. He might be able to get a quick glimpse…

In a flash he was inside the door. "Oh, Captain, I was wondering why-"

The computer screen snapped off and inwardly McCoy cursed. He wasn't able to catch more than a streak of yellow. Brahms swiveled and faced him. "Yes?" he said, a touch of irritation in his voice.

McCoy realized he had stopped speaking. "Oh. I was wondering why we're heading to Vialis."

Brahms furrowed his brow in confusion. "Weren't you at the briefing? We're going to Vialis for a topographical survey of its properties and to study the plant and mineral-"

"I know all that," McCoy said, aware that he was interrupting. "It's just that, a starship is capable of surveying a planet all on its lonesome, correct?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

McCoy crossed his arms. "So why is Starfleet Command sending two ships to the same planet?"

"To Vialis?" he asked sharply. "What other ship?"

"The _Enterprise_."

Brahms frowned. "I am unsure. I'll have a talk with Captain Kirk, and between us we'll sort out just what Command wants us to do." He eyed McCoy, some of his earlier geniality seeping back into his features. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Doctor, though I won't ask how you learned of it."

McCoy huffed. "Nothing spectacular about it, anyway." He checked his watch. "Well, unless you have any orders, Captain, I've got to get to Sickbay."

"Of course. I need to start heading up to the bridge, myself." Brahms smiled.

When McCoy was gone from the room he reached over and switched the monitor back on. "You still there?"

"Of course," the admiral said irritably. "What was all that for?"

Brahms glanced back over his shoulder, making sure the room was still empty. "We might have a slight problem."

* * *

"It still feels empty," Uhura lamented in the mess hall.

"Aye," Scotty agreed, sipping his drink. "I kno' the bridge doesna feel the same."

She laughed darkly. "You're right. I suppose it's a good thing you stay in Engineering most of the time. Dr. Carter's nice and all, but he's rarely if ever on the bridge."

"Aye. The laddies say he never leaves the lab." Scotty drank more of his coffee.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Uhura mused, looking idly over the tables. "He's sitting over there."

Sure enough, on the other end of the mess hall Dr. Carter was digging into some scrambled eggs.

"Well," Scotty said, rising. "At least he's not verrae overbearing or somthin' like that. Now, I've got t'get back t'Engineering an' keep 'er in shape for today."

Uhura chuckled. "Alright, Scotty. See you later."

"Bye, lass."

He finished his drink and disposed of his tray. Alpha shift in Engineering was normally very busy, after things degraded during the night shift (or so Scotty thought, but he was a perfectionist).

"Oi! Williams, come an' help me with the directional tightenings down 'ere," he called. The ship had to be in peak condition for the Neutral Zone.

"Certainly, Mr. Scott!" Williams jumped down and joined him. "Sir, are you okay?"

Scotty frowned. "Of course I am. Why wouldna I be?"

Williams approached him cautiously. "It's just, you're very red in the face."

"I am?" Scotty sought out a reflective surface.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked.

"Now tha' you mention it, I'm a little woozy." Scotty took two steps forward-

-and doubled over onto the floor.

"Commander!" Williams shouted, diving after him. Someone else commed Sickbay, requesting an emergency medical team.

Williams rolled Scotty over. The man was barely conscious and clutching his midsection. His breaths were short and fast.

When M'Benga and Chapel rushed in moments later, he was completely unconscious.

* * *

Kirk had a headache the size of Mars when he returned to his quarters at the end of the day. Scotty's close call had been nerve-racking enough, and though he was expected to recover it just made Bones' absence starker.

The disturbing thing about it was that it was a foreign substance that caused the reaction. Kirk was unaware of Scotty's allergies to anything, but he'd simply had for breakfast what he always had, according to Uhura. There was nothing new or unusual on his plate.

His computer terminal beeped with an incoming message. _Right on time_, Kirk thought. He answered it.

"How are you doing, Bones?"

_"Peachy,"_ came the dry reply.

"Did you look into that destination error?" he asked.

McCoy frowned. _"Captain Brahms said he would look into it."_ He didn't mention that Kirk's question implied that Brahms had _not_ contacted him and sorted things out. _"How's everything on your front?"_

"There was a little incident this morning. Scotty reacted to something."

_"What?!"_ McCoy leaned forward and gripped the desk. _"Something… requiring medical attention?"_

Kirk nodded. "He's on a three-day medical leave in Sickbay."

McCoy whistled. _"Must have been some reaction. Good luck to Carter in keeping him there…"_ he trailed off.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

McCoy shook out of his musings. _"I'm not sure, Jim,"_ he said thoughtfully. _"Just what did Scotty react to?"_

"Some foreign substance."

Kirk could see McCoy's eyes narrow. _"That's all? Dr. Carter didn't happen to mention just what _kind _of foreign substance?"_

Kirk stroked his chin. "No, he's still investigating that… is everything okay, Bones?"

McCoy had suddenly begun to check around his computer terminal and the software. He looked back at Jim. _"Maybe, maybe not. I've got to go, but Jim."_ The tone on his name made Kirk sit up straighter. McCoy looked at him seriously.

_"Watch your back."_

* * *

McCoy cut the transmission right away and watched the screen die. Then he walked swiftly across the room and commed the bridge. "Lt. Paladin," he said to the communications officer on duty. "Can you tell me who was monitoring my private message?"

There was a sound of surprise and a 'one moment, please'. McCoy waited. Finally, after sifting through signals, Paladin replied.

"I can't tell you who, Doctor, but the tap was coming from conference room 2. Likely the computer terminal there."

"Thank you," McCoy said, then rushed out.

This late in the evening, the ship was winding down. He passed no one on his way to the conference room. Not bothering to knock, he burst inside.

It was empty.

McCoy took a step forward, keeping quiet. The computer was turned off, but still warm, he realized as he pressed a hand to it. He didn't expect to find any fingerprints, however. In the age of voice technology, you didn't need to touch a computer anymore to give it commands.

Warily, he eyed the other door that he had come through just that morning. The whole place seemed eerily silent. One step, and then another. Taking a breath, he walked briskly through, the sensor opening the door.

The lab beyond was empty.

McCoy peered around, but being a lesser-used facility it had been shut down for the night. Liking the overall situation less and less, he backed out of the lab.

After the doors had closed, two beings breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Spock was preparing for an evening's meditation when his door buzzed. This was unusual. He rarely had late-hour visitors. Curious (but denying that he felt as such) he walked over and permitted the door to open.

Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel were on the other side.

"Mr. Spock, can we have a private word with you?" M'Benga said in a low voice. There was a sense of urgency about them.

"You may," Spock said, stepping aside to let them in. The doors shut behind them. Spock folded his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Spock, it's about Scott's condition," Nurse Chapel began.

"Is he relapsing?" he inquired.

"No," M'Began assured him. "No, he's expected to make a complete recovery, provided he sticks to that bed rest." The doctor frowned. "It's just that, the surgery was… odd."

"Odd?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Spock, when we first arrived, Mr. Scott was having difficulty breathing, losing consciousness, and most of all, clutching his midriff. Preliminary scans showed it was something abdominal," Chapel explained. "That had gotten into the bloodstream. When we got him back to Sickbay where Dr. Carter had been prepping for surgery, he did it… differently."

Something in the way she said made Spock note that the 'difference' was more than just one doctor's style of operating. "Go on."

"Scans showed that a foreign substance, as yet unidentified, had gotten into his bloodstream and was causing the unconsciousness and respiratory problems," M'Benga took over. "With this information, we should be looking at something he ate or otherwise ingested to fix the problem."

_Logical_, Spock thought.

"However, when we started working, Dr. Carter was checking out the esophagus and brain _first_."

"Even after we informed him of the symptoms and our opinions," Chapel added.

"He waited to actually fix the problem, Mr. Spock," M'Benga said.

Spock thought briefly. "Could it be he was simply being thorough?"

Chapel hesitated, but shook her head. "I don't think so, Spock. Because here's the weird thing: the equipment needed to pump Scotty's system was already _out_. The reason M'Benga and I rushed to scene was because Carter was preparing for surgery. Mr. Spock, _how did he know_ that we would need a particular type of surgery done before any information about Scotty's condition came in?"

Both of Spock's eyebrows went up as he saw what they were saying. "I see," he said quietly. "And, the other examinations?"

"Honestly, Mr. Spock," M'Benga said. "I feel that those were, well, almost _stalling_ tactics. He scanned the brain and throat and tried a few other tests instead of the most likely course of action- which would be to identify the substance and flush it out. Why wait to do that? Like Chapel said, he already had the tools out to do it."

Spock considered all of this. On the one hand, he trusted Chapel's and M'Benga's inputs explicitly. On the other, there was nowhere on Carter's record that would imply him to be incompetent. Yet he didn't seem like the type of person to be deliberately malicious.

He noticed the two medical personal exchanging glances.

"There's one more thing, Mr. Spock," Chapel said hesitantly. He waited for her to continue.

"We actually know what that 'foreign substance' is." She paused.

"It was Axolin," M'Benga said quietly.

Spock raised his eyebrows even further. Mr. Scott had been poisoned.

* * *

**Oh no! What terribleness is this!? What will happen next? Please review and stay tuned!**


	4. Two Sailing Ships

**A/N: Happy late Thanksgiving! Thank you for the reviews! The video I was working on throughout 'Belief in Falsehood' is done, but I'm running into some copyright problems in uploading it to YouTube (even with 3rd party acknowledgement and all that; sighs). I'll try and maybe let y'all know once I get all of the kinks worked out. In the meantime, enjoy this long chapter! I originally had as two chapters, but I lumped them together. Here it is!:**

* * *

"Chief Medical Override Alpha-1 0227!"

The doors opened and he stepped in. Good. No one around. Normally the only person to be here would be Mr. Scott, but he was in Sickbay, safely out of the way. Carter darted forward, repeating the steps to himself.

"Slit the nozzle, minutely, slow drain to go unnoticed until arrival, aaaand okay. Um, charge failure! Right, find the threshold… 55.5 %, initiate the failure once reached, okay, um, what's next? Shields, phasers, speed speaks for itself… I think that's all…" He chewed his lip nervously. This really was outside his field of expertise. He sighed. "Well, they're bright guys; they'll figure out a way to work with anything I forgot."

Anxiously, he retreated out of Engineering.

* * *

McCoy looked sternly at the ensign in front of him.

The ensign twitched.

McCoy glared some more.

"Okay, fine," he caved, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I'll go get that physical done."

"_Now_, Ensign," McCoy admonished, turning sharply on his heel. His actions read _'you had better be following me.'_ "You've been skipping way too long." Ensign Rogers hurried after him, keeping his distance. After all, he was the first aboard the _Apache_ to feel the wrath-of-the-missed-physical. But he wouldn't be alone for long. McCoy had a list built up.

In Sickbay, the boy grumbled incessantly as McCoy conducted the exam. "Something particular on your mind, or do you just hate this this much?" McCoy asked.

"Well, I admit I'd rather be back in Engineering than sitting here," Rogers relented.

"Most would agree with you," he replied. "Your blood pressure's a little high."

Rogers snorted. "I don't doubt it. Ever since we entered this space I've been on edge."

"The Neutral Zone has a tendency to do that to people."

Rogers still huffed. "Yeah, but I agree with the Alpha crew. This whole thing's just a disaster waiting to happen. Why, Romulans will snap us up any day now! This whole exploration agreement- enemies exploring the same territory- it's not going to end well. We'll both come across a planet we like and then conflict will start and we'll be thrown into a whole 'nother war!"

"Maybe not," McCoy said, watching the fallacy. "You said the whole command crew thinks this?"

"Of course," Rogers asserted. "They'd be idiots not to."

McCoy frowned. "I don't know about that… does Captain Brahms think this?"

Rogers looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, _yeah_. He's not captain for nothing, you know."

McCoy grunted, and filed it all away. "Well, you're completely healthy, but I want you to watch that blood pressure. If it gets any higher, let me know and we'll nip it in the bud."

"Okay, Chief," Rogers shrugged, hopping down. "Hey, while I'm at it, should I send Ferenger over to you? I think he's been working around coolant gas a little too long…"

"Oh?" McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes, send him over. And anyone else putting themselves at unnecessary risk."

"It's not unnecessary," Rogers waved off. "We're upgrading the phasers so we're _bound_ to run into coolant gas. I'm just turning Ferenger in because he played a prank on me two weeks ago and I'm getting back at him." He cast a devilish wink.

"Alright, well, tell him to hightail it over here before I have to drag him," McCoy said. He frowned. "Oh, Rogers," he called, just as the ensign was about to leave. "Why are you upgrading the phasers?"

"Orders," he said. "Upgrade phasers and shields as if for battle." Then, more irritated, "we _are_ in the Neutral Zone."

* * *

**Captain's Log, 5251.3: We are entering orbit around Vialis. Preliminary scans show it to be class M, slightly smaller than Earth, with an almost equal land-water ratio. We shall continue to scan the planet for a few more orbits before sending down landing parties. Mr. Spock informs me that traces of lithium have been detected in the atmosphere, but remain at non-toxic levels. It is also Mr. Scott's last day in Sickbay; Engineering will be grateful to have him back for tomorrow.**

**No Romulans, or any other ships, have been sighted. Kirk out.**

Kirk sighed, and rubbed his face. While they hadn't had to put up with Romulans (so far) he'd had to endure an extremely awkward conversation with Dr. Carter. Spock had brought M'Benga's and Chapel's concerns to him first thing in the morning, after which Kirk questioned the doctor's tale of events. Inwardly he cringed. It was terrible.

_"Are you suggesting I may have been incompetent?" Carter's shocked, open expression made Kirk wince._

_ "I am trying to follow the processes surrounding the event as closely as possible," he covered. "When a crewmember is poisoned, it serves to investigate it thoroughly."_

_ "Of course, of course," the doctor agreed. "And I feel terrible that I may have cost Scott another day in Sickbay for not catching it in time. I'm certainly not Dr. McCoy-" Kirk grimaced. "-but, I'm trying. It's not easy filling his shoes, and I get the feeling that Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga aren't too comfortable with me, but, it won't happen again, Captain…"_

_ Looking at those wide eyes, Kirk suddenly felt like he kicked a puppy._

_ "Look, don't, don't worry too much about it," he said. "Just keep all dangerous drugs and chemicals locked, okay? In case someone tries to use them again."_

_ "Of course," Carter vowed. "I'll never take my eyes off them."_

* * *

"Jim! Jim, are you there?" McCoy frantically stabbed at the computer. "_Enterprise,_ come in _Enterprise_!" Still nothing. Swearing, he double-checked everything. They weren't out of range. No, something was blocking his signal. It wasn't interference, or any anomaly…

Cold gripped him as one possibility crossed his mind. What if, what if _they_ had cut his communications with the _Enterprise_?

McCoy glanced at the time and cursed. His break was almost over. "Jim!" he tried one last time.

No signal.

Angry, and more than a little worried about the unusual circumstances (they were still headed for Vialis- why?) McCoy left his quarters.

* * *

Nurse Chapel was seething. Their suspicions about Dr. Carter had gone nowhere- and now she was on lab duty! The other techs stayed away as she grumbled to herself, organizing experiments and cleaning up messes. She didn't know where Geoff was; he'd wisely made himself scarce. Granted, there had been little evidence of their claims, but something about Dr. Carter still made her wary. It wasn't his cheerful demeanor, it was something… else. For some reason, she was reminded of old horror movies where the child turned out to be the demon.

Muttering, she came across yet _another_ mess in a corner. Sighing, she ran the tricorder over the substances so that she would know what she was dealing with.

Arelyn, Goggradxine, Axolin…

Axolin.

Chapel froze and double-checked the reading. It was Axolin, just a very small trace, mixed in with everything else.

But it was there.

"Oh, no, oh no…" Running to a computer terminal, she checked the logs to see who was there last.

Dr. Allan Carter.

Shit.

Chapel dropped the tricorder. "Dr. M'Benga!" she shouted, running out of the lab to find him. "Geoff!"

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

McCoy scowled. "Well, if you didn't want me to come up here, then you would've reported to Sickbay when I first called. But your records show that you're at least four months late on your physical, so I'm here to make sure you get it done!"

The whole bridge was silent. They probably had never seen someone chew out a Vulcan before. No matter. McCoy was in a bad mood and he wasn't going to take some roundabout excuse from Saolos for not completing his physical. The two men eyed each other for a long time.

The tension was broken by a chuckle. They turned to where Brahms was laughing quietly. "I don't think he's going to back down, Saolos." He grinned. "Maybe you'd better go take that physical."

"Captain," Saolos rumbled. There was a fleeting, dangerous look on his face.

"Go on, Saolos," Brahms waved. "If you want, you can tell him the story of Epnek to pass the time." His eyes glittered. "It's only an hour until our destination."

McCoy didn't understand everything said, but it seemed to do the trick. Saolos straightened and adjusted his uniform. "Very well," he said. "Let us proceed to Sickbay, Doctor."

McCoy gave a curt nod and they strode into the turbolift. The entire trip was done in silence, and McCoy grew wary. Everything seemed off, seemed wrong. He knew they were still going to Vialis- they were only an hour away. Why wasn't Brahms concerned? Maybe it Jim who got the wrong orders…?

No. It wasn't that. He had a sinking, gut feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

"You can sit down right there," he gestured to a biobed. Saols stretched out languidly. "So, who's Epnek?" McCoy asked casually, running a scanner over him. Inwardly, he was determined to find out, having heard Brahms mention that name to some Admiral.

"Oh, someone very close to me," Saolos said distantly.

"Oh?" McCoy frowned at his scanner, and glanced at the biobed panel. "Must have been very special to get close enough to," he frowned again. "… a Vulcan…"

He looked up. "Excuse me, I'll have to recalibrate this." He clutched the scanner.

"Of course." Saolos eyed him, and McCoy could feel his gaze on his back as he walked into the adjoining lab.

Quickly, he dipped a hand through the force field into the water tank and splashed some on his face. He needed to stay clear-headed. He needed to think. For though not many would realize, the readings being so close to a Vulcan's, but Saolos was a Romulan.

Crossing swiftly to a computer, McCoy flipped on intraship. "Security," he whispered. "There's-"

A hand yanked on his shoulder, spinning him around. Someone's fist smashed the computer. McCoy lashed out, his fist colliding with something. There was a grunt and he kicked Saolos when he felt his arms get pinned to his sides. They crashed onto a table and McCoy dug his elbows into the Romulan's ribs. Saolos kneed him in the gut. McCoy felt his breath leave him and he slid off the table, gasping. He started to run, but his collar was snagged. Whirling, he delivered a right hook, but Saolos still gripped him. Their momentum sent them spinning around and around each other-

McCoy suddenly felt himself fall backwards over something and there was a tremendous _SPLASH! _Both of them collapsed through the force field and into Carter's tank of water.

What surprised McCoy was the silence. It was as if everything was suddenly muted. He thrashed, remembering he was in a fight with a Romulan at least twice his strength. His hand met something and he kicked.

Breaking the surface, he gasped, sucking in air. Somewhere, a gasp mirrored his own. Before he could turn, hands dragged him back down. Someone had his shoulders, holding him down. He kicked and struggled, but those hands wouldn't let him above the surface, wouldn't let him _breathe_.

McCoy thrashed more as his breath ran out. He thought his foot connected with something, but it didn't help. He spluttered when water rushed into his lungs. He could feel his heart pounding in his skull. His hands grasped weakly at anything, anything…

As he drifted out of consciousness, he thought he heard a muted scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Saolos yanked the doctor out of the water and dragged him out of the tank. Nurse Granger was standing there, wide-eyed and trembling. "What happened?!"

"He fell in and almost drowned," he said gruffly, still heaving from the fight. He had to admit, the human packed a punch.

"Oh, no…" Granger rushed forward and started artificial respiration. "Help me turn him on his side!" she said frantically.

Warring between not wanting to help the man he tried to kill and keeping his cover, Saolos grudgingly settled for a compromise. He assisted the red-headed human in turning the doctor over, where her ministrations led him to start coughing up water. Saolos straightened. "I shall go and get Dr. Mason," he offered.

"Please," Granger said.

On the floor, McCoy was coughing and gasping. As his surroundings became clearer, he was aware of Granger near him and Mason approaching.

"Wha-" he rasped. He coughed and tried again. "Where-"

"Easy, easy, Doctor," Granger soothed. "Elias and I are going to help you onto a biobed, okay?"

He was still spluttering and trying to talk as they lowered him onto said bed and a scanner waved over him. "Where's, where's Saolos?" he got out. "Or, Epnek, as I suppose he's called. Where, you see-"

"Nurse," Mason said. "Get some Hystenine, please?" Granger cast a fearful nod at him then left.

McCoy gripped Mason's sleeve. "Elias," he hissed. "Listen to me. Saolos is a Romulan. I think he and the captain are planning something terrible, something at Vialis, for the _Enterprise-!_"

"You're still confused, Doctor," Mason said when Granger returned. "Thank you, Nurse. I'll handle it from here." When she was gone, Mason readied the hypo.

"Elias!" McCoy strained.

"Listen, Doctor," the AMO suddenly hissed. "I know. I know all of this. It's nothing new. I know that the exploration agreement was a terrible idea, and I know that any conflict between a Romulan and Federation ship would end in a war that no one wants. So if you can't keep your nose out of this by yourself," the hypo pressed against McCoy's arm despite his weak struggles. "Then you'll just have to sit this part out."

McCoy's world faded to black.

* * *

"Is this true?" Kirk demanded.

Dr. Carter cowered before him. The captain stood there, livid, with M'Benga and Chapel flanking him.

"Sir, I don't know what they're-"

"IS THIS TRUE?" Kirk bellowed.

"Yes!" Carter cracked. "Okay! Okay! I was working with Axolin. Yes, a little bit got into Mr. Scott's drink. But I had to! It was the only way-!"

"The only way to what!?" Kirk spat.

The comm whistled. "Bridge to Captain."

Growling, Kirk punched the comm. "Kirk here, what's the matter?" he said tersely.

"A ship is approaching, Captain," Spock said. "It's the _Apache_."

* * *

**I have canon-character hostages in several places in this story. Review, or one of 'em GETS IT. (I'm kidding, of course, but reviews are very, very helpful). Please let me know what y'all think!**


	5. Showdown

**A/N: Voila! A new chapter! Thank you, everyone, so so much for the reviews! I am very happy that you are enjoying this. As such, here is an action-packed chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kirk was already on the bridge as Carter was hauled to brig. "Uhura, hail them!" he said. He wanted to know why the _Apache's_ Chief Medical Officer had decided to turn on his crew.

"No response, sir."

Kirk chewed his lip. He suddenly remembered his last transmission with McCoy. _Watch your back…_

"Uhura, try messaging channel 0483," he ordered.

Uhura tried the private channel. "This one's getting through, sir," she reported. "But there's no response on the other end."

"Keep trying, that frequency and all other channels."

"Keptin!" Chekov cried. "Incoming phasers!"

The whole bridge suddenly lurched with the ship under the onslaught. Crewmen scattered across the floor. "Shields!" Kirk shouted.

"Shields coming up, Captain," Sulu strained. He was the only one who had managed to cling to his seat. "They're stopping at 36 percent!"

"Why, were they hit?" Kirk demanded.

"Negative," reported Spock. "It appears that the power to the shields has been slowly draining for that past several hours."

"Shields at 35 percent," Sulu said.

"Engineering!" Kirk commed. "Restore power to the shields!" He swiveled sharply in his chair. "Any luck, Uhura?"

"No, sir, still trying!"

Another phaser bolt rocked the ship. "Shields at 27 percent!" Sulu called.

_Why are they firing at us?_ Kirk wondered. "Uhura, try transmitting in Romulan," he said.

"Aye, sir."

Another phaser skimmed them. "Shields at 22 percent."

"Sir!" Uhura called. "I'm getting a response, on visual!"

"On screen!" Kirk almost didn't have to say so, Uhura was already feeding it over. The screen wavered, and revealed the bridge of the _Apache._ Kirk braced himself to confront a possible Romulan takeover.

The bridge looked completely normal.

"Captain Kirk!" Brahms greeted warmly. "I was wondering why you started transmitting to us in Romulan, but my good fellow Saolos explained, quite logically, what you must be thinking."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kirk demanded.

Brahms's demeanor grew serious. "Kirk," he sighed. "Tell me honestly. What do you think of Starfleet's decision to explore this space?"

Kirk frowned. "Who cares about what I think? Starfleet gave the orders."

"Kirk…" Brahms warned.

Kirk glanced at Spock for a moment. "The Federation's mission _is_ intergalactic peace," he responded. "And, I do feel this is one way of tearing down the borders between two opposing nations. It can only help strengthen possible future ties."

Brahms was shaking his head. "If only that were true, Kirk."

"There's no reason it can't be-"

"Look at the real world," Brahms interrupted. "So Romulans and the Federation are exploring the Neutral Zone. Fine. But what happens when they've both found something that they like?"

Kirk was starting to see where this was going.

"We both know what would happen. There would be conflict, which would very likely start a war that neither side can afford." He sighed again. "The Neutral Zone is no man's land; everyone should have left it alone."

"That still doesn't explain," Kirk said sharply after Brahms didn't continue. "Why you're firing on my ship!"

"Don't you see, man?" Brahms snapped. "Starfleet's got their heads in their asses, they wouldn't see the danger until it was staring them in the face!"

Spock had moved closer until he was standing behind Kirk. He had remained silent, but now he spoke up. "And this is how you plan to get their attention." It was a statement.

"We can't fire on a Romulan ship, or have one fire on you," Brahms said. "That would start the war we want to prevent."

"So you've taken it upon yourself to destroy us," Kirk hissed. "There by ensuring that the Neutral Zone would be closed."

Brahms nodded. "It has to be severe enough to shake down Starfleet."

Kirk was fuming. "Uhura, mute it," he tossed over his shoulder. As soon as their sound was canceled he turned to Sulu. "Phasers. Sweep their hull. We may have weak shields, but we can at least show them that we won't go down without fighting."

"Aye, sir." Sulu flipped the switches and frowned. "Captain…"

"What is it?"

"Phasers are online, but they're only at 55 percent power."

"Warning shot, go!"

Sulu fired the phasers once. They spluttered and crackled, and overall looked pathetic. On the screen, Brahms was laughing silently. Uhura brought the sound back and the chuckles of the _Apache's_ crew filtered through.

"I guess we know Allan got his job done."

The light bulb went off in Kirk's head. Of course! Scotty had been poisoned. He recalled confronting Carter earlier. Someone must have sabotaged Engineering.

"Engineering, affect repairs on the shields and phasers immediately. Look for any other signs of sabotage."

Brahms's chuckling died down as he regarded Kirk. "You're a fine captain," he complimented. "And I'm sure you and your crew will go down in history."

"We're not finished just yet," Kirk said. "Sulu, get us out of orbit, warp 3!"

"Aye sir!"

Uhura killed the transmission and then suddenly the whole ship lurched under a phaser barrage. Suddenly momentum and inertia grew out of control. "Sulu! Why are we spinning?!"

Sulu, however, was clinging to his console and could barely register it. "Shields are down along the aft section," Spock reported, hanging on. "Phasers hit it right as we entered warp, which has sent us spiraling."

"Straightening using the planet's grawity," Chekov called.

"We're still that close?"

"Ve didn't get wery far."

Kirk bit his tongue to keep from cursing. As the _Enterprise_ righted itself, they glimpsed the _Apache_ lurking nearby.

No, they didn't get very far.

* * *

Brahms looked at Saolos. "You know they'll put up a good fight," he mentioned.

He caught the gleam in the Romulan's eye. "It is only fitting for such a legend."

"Yes," the captain mused. His crew still diligently worked at keeping systems optimal for the fight. "The _Enterprise_ will still have a place in history, and all of her crew."

"Speaking of her crew," Saolos brought up. "There will be one survivor, who no doubt knows what has happened."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the good doctor," Brahms noted. "Hm. We won't have much use for him once we get Carter back. And he doesn't exactly have the tendency to keep quiet…"

Saolos cleared his throat. "I suggest that I may be able to take the doctor with me when I return to organize matters in the Romulan government. He will be hard-pressed to talk about what happened here, there."

Brahms nodded curtly. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced at the screen. "Well, they're coming back for more. Might as well give them it." He swiveled around to Paladin. "Raise the ship, Lt."

* * *

Dr. Mason was crossing over to check on the indisposed CMO. A fresh injection had to be administered every hour to keep him under. He hummed quietly to himself as he readied the next batch.

The intercom whistled. "Engineering to Sickbay!"

"Mason here, what is it?"

"There was a small fire, it's under control now but Jameson's not looking so good…"

Cursing, Mason grabbed a kit. "I'm on my way." He ran out of Sickbay.

McCoy, for his part, was fighting for consciousness. Reality took its time in lazily wafting towards him, though, and he blearily looked around Sickbay. Some moments later, he realized he was in restraints. Oh, this wasn't good. He had to warn Jim. There was a Romulan on the ship and the _Enterprise_ was bound to be in trouble…

He was still struggling with the restraints when Granger walked by. "Nurse!" he cried out. He tried to clear his throat when it came out slurred. "Nurse!"

Instantly, she was at his side. "Doctor, what is it? Shouldn't you be resting?"

He shook his head (which made the room spin). "Nurse, get me out of these restraints," he forced. "Hurry. There's no time."

"Does this have to do with those phaser shots?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Huh?" His brain was so _slow_. "Are, are _we_ firing phasers?"

She nodded fearfully.

McCoy swore as the last restraint was undone. It could only mean one thing. Granger helped him sit up and he pushed off the biobed. Instantly, he nearly crashed onto the floor.

"Doctor, are you sure you should be up and about?"

He waved her off and staggered to a cabinet. Fumbling, he injected himself with a stimulant. "I have to. Julia, watch out for Mason. And Saolos. Especially Saolos." He made it to a landing party medical pack and removed the phaser. He turned back and looked at her sternly. "I mean it."

Then he limped determinedly out of Sickbay.

* * *

"Spock, there's got to be a way," Kirk insisted. They were out of warp and hanging near the base of the planet. The _Apache _orbited with them.

Spock hesitated. "There is one possibility, Captain," he said. "There is the Heisner Method."

Of course. Kirk looked at Vialis. It would do very nicely. Given the right speed and trajectory, they could slingshot around the planet and come up behind the _Apache_ before Brahms even knew what happened. "Mr. Sulu, stand by for procedure," he said quietly. "Engineering, what's the status of our photon torpedoes?"

"Fully operational," came Scotty's voice. Kirk wasn't surprised that the engineer had rushed back to his post the moment phasers had been fired.

"Good. Stand by for my signal."

"Receiving a transmission from the _Apache_, sir," Uhura reported. A second later the screen jumped to life.

"Leaving so soon, Kirk?" Brahms gloated. "You're not exactly one to turn tail and run."

"I will if it means saving my crew," Kirk snapped.

"Yes, loyal unto the end," Brahms expressed. He grinned evilly. "Good-bye, Kirk." He signaled the helmsman to fire the phasers.

The next few events seemed to happen all at once. The helmsman collapsed under a phaser stun almost at the same time the turbolift doors opened. Brahms whipped around in his captain's chair and cried out when the stun hit him square in the chest. McCoy gripped the wall and kept firing the phaser, targeting Saolos next. Both of Spock's eyebrows went up at the uncanny accuracy. He quickly correlated the bridge's life form readings with who was where on the screen. Bones slumped heavily against the wall, but kept pulling the trigger.

"NOW, SULU!" Kirk shouted.

The _Enterprise_ tilted sharply as it dove towards the planet. The hull shuddered as it picked up speed. It was a tight orbit, to gain the most amount of speed in a short amount of time. They followed the curvature of Vialis's gravity warping the 4th dimension, going faster and faster as they raced around the planet. The ship skimmed the atmosphere as it continued the low and tight slingshot.

"Transporter room, beam up Dr. McCoy as soon as we're in range!" Kirk commed. Spock fed the life form coordinates of McCoy's down to Mr. Kyle. The doctor had moved back into the turbolift.

They crested the planet and the _Apache_ was suddenly in sight. "Torpedo room, stand by!"

Tense seconds passed as they raced towards the other ship. The distance closed unbelievably quickly.

"Dr. McCoy has beamed aboard, sir!"

That was the signal Kirk was waiting for. "Torpedo room! Fire!"

The glowing balls of energy closed the rest of the space between the ships. They pummeled the _Apache's_ engines. The arrogant ship had forgone shields, believing it to be a one-way battle.

"Sulu! Up!"

The _Enterprise_ dipped upwards, speeding over the crippled ship. "Bring her back around," Kirk said.

Flipping over on herself, his ship once again faced the _Apache._ "Now bring her in real close, and try to kill some of our speed." Kirk leaned forward in his seat. "Target their phaser banks."

Sulu inched the _Enterprise_ closer until they were less than a kilometer away. The _Apache _remained unresponsive. This close, even their phasers at 55 percent would pack a punch. Sulu and Chekov both fired phaser banks and took out the ship's weaponry; including its torpedo room.

"Okay, that's enough," Kirk said as they once again soared over Brahms's ship. It was now listing towards the planet a little bit, and remained unresponsive.

"Mr. Spock," he said after watching it for signs of activity for a moment. "I believe we should abort this mission and head back to Federation space with this," he gestured the _Apache_. "Load. Starfleet will no doubt want words about what happened here."

"Agreed, Captain."

"Engineering, lock tractor beam onto the Apache. Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, fine piloting, course choice, and shooting. Let's head out back for the nearest Starbase."

"Aye, sir."

"Aye, Keptin!"

"Security," he commed once both ships were moving. "Prepare to send several teams over to the _Apache_ to take Captain Brahms, and the rest of the bridge crew into custody. Also arrest anyone who still gives you resistance after they are made aware of the full circumstances. Kirk out." He flipped off the channel and sighed, rubbing his eyes. The adrenaline was still pumping through him, but he was beginning to feel slightly drained.

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn," he announced, rising. "I'm going to go check on Bones."

"Yes sir."

Spock calmly took the captain's seat as Kirk vanished into the turbolift. He eyed the _Apache_ coldly. "Lt.," he said after a moment. Uhura turned to him.

"Change the view to forward picture. I see no reason for us to continue looking at this."

Uhura hid a quick smile. "Aye, sir."

* * *

**ALRIIIIIIGHT! Heroes overCOME! I couldn't resist throwing in how McCoy is shooting those on the Apache- shoutout to DeForest Kelley's cowboy days. I love the coincidence. Please review if you liked it!**


	6. Justice

**A/N: I want to thank everyone so much for favoriting, following, and especially reviewing this story! I've been a little under-motivated to write it, but I'm still very happy with the result. Thank you so much for reading this! Last chapter!**

* * *

Kirk entered Sickbay, figuring it was the place that McCoy would most likely be. He was correct in that the doctor was there, but had not expected to find him on a biobed.

"Is he okay?" he immediately asked Chapel. "Is he hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, Captain. He beamed over like this. M'Benga and I checked him out and he's got a cocktail of three different sedatives coursing through him, as well as signs of a stimulant that wore off."

Kirk's eyes bugged and he looked at McCoy. He recalled the doctor's shooting on the _Apache_. Kirk's aim was deadly but even one sedative had a tendency to make his shot lean to the right. He murmured under his breath "Remind me not to get involved in any phaser contests with the doctor."

Chapel just gave him a weird look and shook her head. "They should be wearing off; give him a couple minutes and he'll likely be awake."

"Alright." Kirk watched her leave to assist some orderlies in cleaning up Sickbay. The battle had thrown some things around.

McCoy stirred and he turned his attention to him. Blue eyes blinked open and squinted. They opened wider when they saw Kirk's face looking at them.

"Jim!" McCoy started, trying to sit up. Kirk pushed him back down when his eyes crossed in dizziness. "Are we-?"

"You're back on the _Enterprise_, Bones," Kirk said. "And, as Captain's prerogative, I hereby reinstate you as Chief Medical Officer."

"Carter…?"

"Is in the brig." Kirk smiled briefly, then went back to being serious. "That was perfect timing you had there."

McCoy grunted and shifted. "Was mostly a really bad hunch, but I stopped at a terminal on my way up and saw that we were facing you down. So I just kept with mission."

Kirk chuckled at his nonchalance. "All the same, it was a pretty brave act. And you accomplished it. I believe normally that behavior constitutes a medal."

Instead, McCoy's face looked aghast. "Jim, do you know exactly what I did? I mutinied. I took a phaser and _stunned_ the whole _bridge_! They don't hand out medals for that, only court martials. Well, except in your case. But I don't-"

"Bones," Kirk held up a hand, staving the tirade. "Alright, alright, I won't put in for a medal. Even though you deserve it."

McCoy humphed and grew thoughtful. "What happened to the _Apache_"

"It's in tow, with members of the conspiracy being arrested."

The doctor nodded curtly. "Better watch out for Saolos. He's not a Vulcan, but a Romulan. Was apparently in charge of calming the wake of your planned catastrophe in the Romulan government. I don't know how much of the crew was in on it, but I can vouch that Head Nurse Julia Granger knew nothing about it. Heck, she even helped break me out of Sickbay."

Kirk absorbed the information and filed it away. "Thanks. Is there anything else you know?"

McCoy hesitated before speaking. "Brahms was talking with some admiral… I don't know who, but whoever it was was in on the scoop. You might need someone looking into that."

Kirk grinned. "Oh, I'm sure Brahms knows. I'll get him to tell me."

McCoy chuckled. "Don't be too hard on him, Jim."

* * *

Several weeks after the venture into the Neutral Zone, the events around Vialis were finalizing within Starfleet. Spock had mind-melded with Brahms's consent and learned the full scope of the plot. He distastefully relayed how it was based on 'paranoid superstitions with imminent racial prejudice on both sides'.

The admiral that was in charge of smoothing out that aftermath was also revealed. Kirk was only mildly surprised when he learned that it was Jason Harbinger, the man who had demanded McCoy's transfer in the first place. While at first he had thought the man was trying to get McCoy's expertise on the _Apache_, he now realized that he had been trying to get Carter on the _Enterprise_.

The fate of the _Apache_ crew now rested in Starfleet. The final count was that one-third of the ship knew of the plot. Half of those were either actively involved, or simply ignored/failed to report it. Hearings and court martials were being drawn up, with a heavy list of charges.

Saolos, or Epnek, was not being returned to the Romulans. He had apparently been disowned for such action without the approval of the government, and was left to be tried by Federation law. Despite being provided a lawyer, the result didn't look good.

McCoy was anxious about the trials, but he didn't have to appear at every single one. Since they were all for the same charges (give or take) the court established the facts of the incident before getting into the particulars. McCoy had worried about his little 'incident' on the bridge, but it had been approved as an act for the benefit of Starfleet and the Federation as a whole instead of an attack against a starship's crew.

At last, the _Enterprise_ was informed that it did not have to stay for the rest of the proceedings. It was instead ordered to investigate a new system found way out in the Sagittarian Arm. Everyone became excited for a standard mission after the craziness of the Neutral Zone.

"Glory, am I glad that's over," McCoy groaned, stretching. Kirk and Spock stepped off the transporter pad behind him. "I can't wait to curl up in my quarters and finally get a long, uninterrupted stretch of sleep."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doubtless, however, you will not neglect your duties?"

McCoy's hand tightened around the official transfer approval from Starfleet. "Of course not, nimwit. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a doctor? I wouldn't trade it for something else in the world."

Kirk chuckled at their banter. "Good to have you back, Bones."

"Good to be back," he huffed. "I knew you two would get into trouble without me."

"An erroneous statement, Doctor," Spock said. "Being on the enemy ship, you were in more danger than either Jim or myself-"

"Yeah, yeah, missed you, too," McCoy drawled. "But I'm back, so I hope you didn't get comfy with having pleasant, agreeable doctor around."

"An unsocial, poison-making saboteur?" Spock clarified. "Doctor, we most assuredly did not get 'comfy'."

McCoy eyed him for a long moment. Then he shrugged. "Well, I'll take what I can get."

"Thinking it was a compliment, Bones?" Kirk quipped.

"That's the thing about Vulcans, Jim," McCoy explained as they walked through the halls. "They're so uptight that you have to dig through every thought before you find the feeling underneath."

And Spock, for once, did not contradict it.

* * *

**Thanks for staying along for the ride! I hope the ending did not disappoint! As always, if you spot any loose ends, or unresolved problems that I missed, please let me know and I will be sure to correct them! Bless y'all!**


End file.
